


Замкнутые пространства

by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece), Riru



Series: Молодо-зелено [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Ло нашёл на соседнем от нового убежища острове базу. Большую, заброшенную и таинственную.Спойлер: нихуя, нихуя там не оказалось. Или да?
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Series: Молодо-зелено [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913026
Kudos: 8
Collections: 8 - fandom One Piece 2020: миди R — NC-17, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Замкнутые пространства

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/gifts).



> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

— Почему ты опять тянешь свои клешни в непонятную дыру?

— Извини, что? — С чего Ло всё время его достаёт? — Откуда «опять»-то? Если уж на то пошло, у меня лапы, и то сейчас, как видишь, не они.

— А? — Ло, казалось, забыл только что заданный вопрос, уставившись на руку, с которой Дрейк как раз стянул тёмно-зелёную перчатку. — Ну, ты явно не просунешь туда кисть, — медленно продолжил он, будто нехотя переводя взгляд на отверстие в стене.

Дрейк подозрительно сощурился, но решил не указывать на заминку. Иногда Ло — просто Ло, а иногда — псих, представляющий чужие части тел отдельно от этих самых тел. В живописных композициях. И хорошо, если только представляющий. 

Почти половина техник проходила уже без фонтанов крови и с успешным возвращением этих самых частей на место. И лишь парочка — достаточно чисто, чтобы использовать их на Дрейке. Что, так и быть, очень льстило.

Но всё ещё не было поводом отвлекаться от манящей дыры в стене.

— Даже если рука застрянет, ты просто можешь вытащить её Пространством. Или меня. Или разнести стену и всё, что за ней.

Он обернулся и сразу закатил глаза, выругавшись про себя. Вот стоило вообще тратить время на попытки говорить с этим придурком?

Ло нашёл, куда пялиться так, будто пялится и на стену, и на руку одновременно. Сделал ну абсолютно серьёзное лицо. Да, очень верилось, что он услышал вопрос и обдумывает его. Иногда Ло ещё и забивал свою светлую голову полной хуйнёй. Хуйнёй, которая — ладно — зачастую тоже льстила. 

А иногда светлая голова Ло делала совсем другие, никак не связанные с думаньем вещи, и даже не то чтобы вся голова, хотя технически...

Стоп, стоять здесь целый день у них времени тоже нет.

— Если так волнуешься, можешь с этого и начать, тогда и рука моя точно будет в порядке. Нам же просто нужно узнать, что там, — слишком резко покачав головой, чтобы отогнать мысленные картины, улыбнулся он, надел перчатку обратно и шагнул от стены, равняясь с Ло.

Тот моргнул и немного отмер. И почти мило нахмурился, опять вспоминая, о чём вообще речь.

Самым приятным было то, что из-за этих залипаний Ло почти совсем перестал цепляться к нему со всякой хуйнёй. А в бою или в любой непонятной ситуации каким-то неведомым образом мгновенно сосредотачивался, пуская в ход все свои отточенные и не очень техники. Которые постоянно изобретал и совершенствовал не без творческого подхода.

Сплошные плюсы для уже привычных «любых непонятных ситуаций», а уж что Ло там себе представляет с частями тел, телами целиком, возможно, с телом Дрейка… неважно.

Почти.

Не то чтобы сам Дрейк не залипал. Причём ему всегда требовалось куда больше времени или трансформироваться, чтобы прийти в себя. Иногда прямо зависть брала. Но пару раз Дрейк задумывался о том, чего должна была стоить Ло способность так реагировать в критических ситуациях, и ничего хорошего на ум не пришло. 

Куда чаще, впрочем, приходили мысли о том, как загорались у Ло глаза, когда они наконец оказывались вдвоём в безопасности, как тот распалялся, краснел от шеи до самого пояса и бесстыдно стонал от любого, абсолютно любого прикосновения; как подставлял свои проклятые костлявые ключицы под зубы, свои чёртовы тощие бледные бёдра под пальцы. Будто плавился сам и его плавил заживо. И льстило это куда больше всего остального.

Да, впору было радоваться, что сам Дрейк помнил, где находится.

— Мы, должно быть, очень грозно смотримся со стороны — стоим и хмуро пялимся на дыру в стене, — услужливо описал положение Ло.

— М-м-м, — медленно отозвался он. Точно. Дыра в стене. — Жутко и устрашающе. Но раз так, хочешь поведать, о чём задумался?

Ло уставился на него с наигранным изумлением. Дрейк снова закатил глаза и ухмыльнулся: ещё бы за сердце схватился. Артист чёртов.

— Разве могу я думать о чём-то постороннем, когда прямо перед нами такая манящая загадка? — возмутился Ло, показывая на стену пальцем. Но потом, прикрыв промелькнувшее на секунду смущение глупой улыбкой, добавил: — Ты и сам хмурился. Что, перчатки не того цвета?

— По шмоткам тут ты, а я вообще дальтоник.

«То есть ты даже не знаешь, насколько зелёный?!» — Пожалуй, Дрейк никогда не видел мысль так чётко написанной поперёк чужого лица.

— Ладно, как хочешь, — стоило признать, вслух Ло высказался почти спокойно и даже беспечно повёл костлявыми плечами, снова сверкая ключицей. Гад. — Отойди.

Наверное, рано или поздно им всё-таки придётся поговорить про динозавра. Ну, про фрукт Дрейка. Казалось, что Ло то и дело пытается поднять тему, но всегда как-то не с руки с этим разбираться. А вообще чего Ло всё время докапывается до его рук. Может...

В лицо резко ударила волна пылищи от разлетевшейся мелким щебнем стены, хотя Ло давно мог, не напрягаясь, обходиться и без таких вот фейерверков.

Дрейк задумчиво потёр лицо — теперь-то определённо белой — перчаткой.

Пожалуй, такой намёк мог понять даже он. Поговорить про фрукт. Ладно.

* * *

Возможно — чуточку, немножко, но вообще у Ло не то чтобы был во всём этом опыт. Не в том плане, что опыта не было вовсе... Ладно, именно в том.

Нет, он очень даже понимал, что значило идиотское тепло в груди и желание тупо улыбнуться в ответ на любую ухмылку Дрейка. И всякие остальные реакции собственного тела тоже. Тепло в груди расходилось даже посреди всяких бункеров в очень осязаемых ошмётках очередных попавшихся под руку уродов, которые вот-вот начнут благоухать, и при том, что первоначальный план был другим. 

Но вот теперь начинать обращать внимание на сорванные планы в бункерах с Дрейком, и — уж тем более — на чьи-то ошмётки было бы, ну, очень странно. И, как показывали многочисленные улики, не только для Ло. Оставалось довольствоваться тем, что нынче под конец совместных приключений сорванными оказывались не только планы.

Пару раз Ло думал, чего Дрейку стоило спокойное отношение к человеческим ошмёткам, но спрашивать было как-то не к месту, всегда хватало более важных дел. Впрочем, с тем, что Дрейк творил в своём динозавре, можно было примерно догадаться. 

Всякие понятные реакции собственного тела были сильнее, когда Дрейк не просто ухмылялся, а совершал примерно любые решительные действия. Это Ло тоже усвоил. Он вообще быстро обучался. Всё-таки работа с информацией. Всё-таки всесторонняя эрудированность. 

Как итог в любых, блядь, условиях, Дрейк полностью завладевал его вниманием. Не всегда даже будучи рядом, как, например, выходило сейчас — когда тот свалил в какой-то дохуя таинственный узкий тоннель в одиночку, а Ло велел идти по другой стороне базы. Утомительно длинной и трагически пустой базы. Но Ло, конечно, послушался — хоть тоннель и был для Дрейка низковат и стоило предложить поменяться. Да уж, невольно вспоминались былые постоянные раздумья: особенно те их времена, когда Ло еще мог убедить себя, что думает о Дрейке просто так.

Благо, подумать Ло всё ещё любил, просто так или нет. И даже иногда приходил к разумным выводам, взвешенным решениям и будоражащим отгадкам. 

Но за последние пару месяцев, после того, как они судьбоносно набросились друг на друга в темноте на болоте, всё не так уж и сильно усложнилось.

Реакция после первого раза дала понять, что про отсутствие опыта просто не стоило упоминать — ну, вдруг у Дрейка случится… удар. Какой-нибудь запоздалый, спустя неделю, ещё и в форме динозавра. Надо же было подумать о собственной безопасности: ещё сползут все окружающие стены — опять — красиво в море со скалы, а плавать они оба не умеют. 

Вот Ло и промолчал про опыт. Да и дальше продолжал молчать. Ничего же ужасного не происходило. Дрейк хоть и искусывал с ног до головы, но всегда был с ним таким… аккуратным. Уж кто-кто, а Ло, пожалуй, не смог бы сказать, сколько дней в жизни ему не было больно. Навскидку — сильно не много. А тут вроде и больно, конечно, но в основном охуенно и сладко. В голове, пока могло, каждый раз билось «Он меня хочет», в теле горело что-то, точно требующее досконального изучения, но где его, блядь, было взять, с этими руками Дрейка и тем, что комната наполнялась… ну, тут никто не мог предугадать, что Дрейк всегда настолько… шумный. 

Нет, сам Ло тоже шумный. Временами даже очень. Ну, больно же. И охуенно сладко.

Пару раз их умудрились прервать: угрызений совести на тему человеческих ошмётков становилось на короткий миг ещё меньше, чем обычное ничего. 

В общем, жаловаться не приходилось. Вот Ло и не зацикливался особо. Получалось отлично. 

Разве что в последнее время всё не шло из головы, что при всех своих неоспоримых достоинствах, Ло — тощий, наглый и угрюмый пиздюк. Или был таковым до знакомства с Дрейком: долгое время ему не встречалось ничего жизнеутверждающего или помогающего приспособиться к чему-то помимо людских ошмётков. Какое тут тепло в груди.

Но Дрейк-то сразу отнёсся к нему дружелюбно. То есть подходит к тебе странный тощий чувак по колено в крови, говорит: «А ты красивый динозавр. Не ранен?», — развивает это в, возможно, самый тупой диалог за всю твою жизнь, а ты чего?.. По всему выходило, что Дрейк на это разглядывал тогда его длинные тощие ноги. Ну, чисто по тому, как прошёл разговор. И румянцу, который Ло тогда списал на трансформацию, но больше никогда в трансформациях и не видел. Как-то это всё… успокаивало. Да и не то чтобы Ло мог так просто избавиться от своей худобы. Или пытался.

Так что из невесёлых оставалась только мысль про то, что у Дрейка мог случиться «удар в динозавре». Потому что ответа, если спросить, не светило. Кто его знает, как работают эти древние зоаны. 

Иногда Ло, собственно, это и хотел узнать: побольше о древних зоанах. Ладно, об одном конкретном. Который ещё и вполне буквально «побольше». Но Дрейк избегал темы своего фрукта, избегал темы фруктов в целом и, по какой-то непонятной причине, особенно избегал темы того, каково это — делить с динозавром тело.

Ну, это как сущность? Как запертая сторона личности? Может, тёмная, более дикая сторона? Или как просто большая версия себя, полностью Дрейку подвластная? 

Ну правда, почти профессиональный медицинский интерес. Столько важных философских вопросов. Ло даже не развивал в голове мысль «более дикой тёмной стороны». И не начинал подобные разговоры с «Куда пропадают штаны?», продолжая ещё более важным вопросом «А откуда берутся назад?», и совсем, совсем не думал о динозавровой анатомии под отсутствующей одеждой.

Да, точно не думал раз эдак сто все эти мысли во всех возможных сочетаниях. И Дрейк ведь фруктовик намного дольше него. Ему что, жалко рассказать?

Вот сам Ло все несколько лет, прошедшие с Миньона, упорно, то в отчаянии обиды на весь белый свет, то с искренним, перебивающим всё интересом к неизведанному изучал свой фрукт, отчего поведение Дрейка казалось вдвойне странным. Впрочем, тому хватало чувства прекрасного оценивать новые — иногда очень даже изящные — техники Ло. Или хватало таланта делать вид, что оценивает, но в это верилось ещё меньше. 

Может, с динозавром всё-таки живётся непросто? Но Дрейк всегда такой спокойный по жизни и буйный в пиздецовых ситуациях. Иногда аж зависть брала. И тоже хотелось что-нибудь разнести.

Так что они просто не обсуждали фрукт Дрейка. И дружно делали вид, что Ло не выглядит, как довольный долбоёб, каждый раз всё-таки проворачивая что-нибудь особенно хитрое внутри подвернувшегося неудачника. Иногда Дрейк даже соглашался неудачников для Ло подержать. И хвалил. Самыми разными способами.

И вообще, если красиво лежащим человеческим ошмёткам и было, что на это всё сказать, — стоило озаботиться до расчленения.

Забавная, кстати, мысль — стоит освоить отделение говорящих голов.

* * *

Дрейку как-то не доводилось обсуждать то, как другие владельцы зоанов ощущают в себе животные ипостаси. Что-то в одном только факте инородности его формы для места и времени разносило по венам чувство превосходства, а в остальных вселяло неконтролируемый, особый страх. Первобытный, возможно, а может, и куда более древний. Высокая зловещая тень в первозданно чёрной ночи, где лишь луна и может её отбросить.

Так что с год назад Дрейк бы, наверное, и не смог бы честно даже самому себе ответить, как там «его динозавру». А пару лет назад решительно бы всё отрицал, начиная с этого самого динозавра. Вот некому — сам постарался — было спросить, а всё равно отрицал бы, пока голос не сорвал. Теперь же… ну, ему всё равно не с чем и не с кем сравнивать, к чему вообще обсуждать фрукт и думать о нём лишний раз?

Но сейчас ведь сам загнал себя в длинный ёбаный тоннель подумать в одиночестве, потому что Ло всегда его отвлекает, а поговорить с ним стоило. Хотя бы потому, что первыми сказанными Ло при встрече словами были: «Ты красивый динозавр. Не ранен?», — и на адреналине только закончившегося боя в звероформе взвыть захотелось. 

Не было ничего в порядке с «его динозавром». Ну вот что мог знать Дрейк, когда он по тупой причине слишком рано получил силу фрукта, и куда ему было деваться, когда попытки контролировать её оказались тем ещё пиздецом. 

Начиная хотя бы с размера и плотности шкуры в форме, имевшей свойство всё кругом разносить. А заканчивая остротой зубов и когтей, позволявших с лёгкостью крушить, ломать и разрывать всё, что при трансформации разнести не получилось. И проблема была в ней. В лёгкости. В том, как «в динозавре» нравилось, правда нравилось всё крушить. 

Всё сводилось к инстинкту, к ощущению силы. Простой по своей сути, превосходящей физической силы. И динозавр был хорошим, очень хорошим хищником. Быстро усваивал, как ебануть сразу насмерть или что оторвать ради большего количества крови, сильнее пугая оставшиеся цели. Как передвигаться эффективнее, как прикрывать специфику строения. Обучался тоже быстро: самые первые нелепые попытки освоить это своё новое тело, когда было совсем не до эффективности, сейчас едва ли казались реальными. Неуверенность быстро сошла на нет, и стало именно что легко справляться с чем угодно. Но и пьянили в итоге не только сила и инстинкты. Всё в совокупности было каким-то поглощающим, так... освобождало. А уж освобождаться, блядь, Дрейку всю жизнь находилось, от чего.

Как бы временами ни хотелось, но Дрейк не мог сказать, что совсем уж динозавра не контролировал. Скорее, он никогда не мог контролировать своё желание положить на всё огромный хер и оставить от всего вокруг красивые развалины в кровище.

Как раз о собственной, какого бы там оттенка она ни была, «зелёности» и красоте развалин, особенно в кровище, он до встречи с Ло и не задумывался. Ну, как-то всегда был занят другим. Не до того было. Вот ты — это ты, а вот ты динозавр, но ведь ты просто выше, быстрее, с другим телом, и что-то надо разнести. Куда тут какие красивости. А если добавить весь багаж за годы с фруктом...

Сначала не трансформироваться в команде отца без отмашки, потому что «безмозглая ящерица» должна делать только то, что говорят. Потом так же не трансформироваться на тренировках дозорных, потому что «хилому новобранцу» сначала стоит позаботиться о здоровье в человеческом виде, а то «вон какой тощий». О том, чтобы трансформироваться среди гражданских, и вовсе никакой речи не заходило — как-то решилось за Дрейка, что динозавр может им навредить.

Сам Дрейк всегда был уверен, что не может. И всё же…

Какие-то вещи просто, блядь, случаются, ладно? Вот ты понял, что новоиспечённых дозорных товарищей изрешетила непонятная парамеция на, как считалось, будничном задании, нарушил запрет и трансформировался, чтобы с почти позабытым удовлетворением изукрасить всё кругом пиратскими кусками, как бы ни было иронично… Только на выходе крови оказывается куда больше, чем рассчитывал — и вот откуда было знать, что в наглухо закрытом большом металлическом баке, слишком легко смятом хвостом в тонкую полоску, держали гражданских? Стал бы кто слушать любые его оправдания, Дрейк не знал до сих пор. Отвращение в глазах командования как язык отрезало, а потом было — опять — совсем не до этого. 

Сложные отношения с дозором продолжали просачиваться в жизнь в самые неожиданные моменты и самыми странными способами: иногда казалось, что этот глупый идеал из детства только мешает, давно превратившись в выгодный вовсе не ему односторонний союз. Временами прямо камнем на шее висел. Но и доступ к некоторой информации помогал, а пока что скромный масштаб собственных дел не мешал пользоваться этой самой информацией без особых зазрений совести, не то чтобы много отдавая взамен. 

Так что камнем висели именно собственные метания на тему — что физические, что моральные. И если от физических хотя бы оставались удовлетворяющие разрушения кругом, теперь чаще радующие благодаря Ло, то с моральными было куда сложнее. Дрейку всегда будто недоставало чего-то только своего, уж взывала к этому природа зоана в теле или желание было самым обычным для любого человека… 

Ёбаный тоннель был просто прекрасной идеей. Это дурное влияние Ло, что ли? Передающаяся по воздуху через мычания себе под нос любовь к переосмыслениям, наверняка почерпнутая Ло из каких-нибудь заумных книг, которые он точно читает на досуге, чтобы отдохнуть от ещё более мозгодробительных. 

Мысли о Ло вызвали улыбку. И если серьёзно, он же хотел просто узнать про фрукт, а биографические, эмоциональные или ещё какие подробности ему и ни к чему. То, с каким азартом Ло узнавал новые техники Опе-Опе, напоминало о первых особенно удачных атаках когтями, удовлетворяюще становившихся всё точнее и точнее с годами тренировок в одиночестве. А растущие сложные по своей сути, но, казалось, неограниченные по потенциалу способности Ло всё больше убеждали — что бы Дрейк ни разносил вокруг, на том не будет ни царапины. 

И эта свобода подозрительно казалась чем-то, что Дрейк нашёл сам, и нравилась она куда больше всех обычных «вырваться и разнести всё кругом», уж очень теперь смахивающих на попытки от чего-то сбежать. 

А сделай Дрейк что угодно, что Ло не понравится, — и его самого вполне буквально разнесут, зелёным или нет. Что всегда особо успокаивало. Ведь выходило, что Ло и правда всё нравилось.

И раз Дрейк уже понял, что именно со встречи с ним стал относиться к учиняемым разрушениям проще, как бы ни пугала и ни казалась неправильной эта мысль раньше, то почему бы и не рассказать про динозавра. Ло в своих способностях ничего не боялся. Может, тут и Дрейку было чему поучиться.

Эта его противоречивость, какая-то то и дело проступающая в глазах внутренняя борьба — будто Ло и сам не мог решить, движим он искренней жаждой узнать что-то новое о себе или мире, простым страхом, бесконтрольной тягой к разрушениям, как чуть раньше… или любыми их сочетаниями. Почему-то в нём это казалось абсолютно нормальным и гармоничным.

Может, всё было куда проще, чем Дрейку всегда нравилось себя убеждать, решительно сбегая от собственных метаний, а странности Ло, перестав в какой-то мере быть чужими, помогли наконец посмотреть на себя и мир по-новому.

В каком-то смысле Дрейк ему, пожалуй, задолжал. Простой разговор про фрукт — уж точно. 

Не руки же обсуждать, в самом деле.

* * *

Конечно, стоило Дрейку выйти в просторный кабинет после часов блужданий, как надо было с серьёзным видом заявить, что пора обсудить план. Ло так заебался думать и так заскучал от скудности интерьера, что даже смеяться не стал.

Вообще с тем, что лицо Дрейка обычно было таким зловеще-спокойным, Ло всегда поражала мягкость его губ. А эти тихие, какие-то отчаянные звуки, которые он издавал каждый раз, когда Ло впечатывал его в подвернувшуюся поверхность, стоило им оказаться наконец-то в безопасности после очередного боя? Ладно, впечатывал не всегда Ло. Кто успевал, тот и впечатывал. И это пьянило. Казалось, одними только поцелуями с ним — и то невозможно было насытиться, но Дрейк быстро приходил в себя, хватал в ответ, за что придётся, своими огромными, абсолютно блядскими руками, с силой сжимал свои невозможно длинные пальцы, и...

— Ты слушаешь?

— А? Нет. Нет, не слушаю. Задумался.

Дрейк вздохнул. Каким-то он из своего тоннельного уединения вышел… странным.

— Опять? Скажи, что хотя бы о том, как добраться уже до ёбаного хранилища, мы весь день тут бродим.

Ло ухмыльнулся из ни хуя не удобного кабинетного кресла, в котором расселся до этого с «Ура, хоть какая-то мебель», и протянул:

— Так и быть: думаю только о хранилище. Но это неправда. Не когда ты снял перчатку и положил руку на стол прямо передо мной, извини, Дрейк-я.

Дрейк закатил глаза. Он сегодня часто это делал, как-то даже свежо. Его мимика в последнее время вообще стала поразнообразнее, что было отличным поводом лишний раз попялиться.

Эм. Он же про руку не вслух сейчас сказал? 

— Во первых, из-за твоего фокуса со стеной мы оба в толстом слое пылищи, на что ты, кстати, подозрительно не жалуешься. Во-вторых, тут жарко. — Дрейк задумался. — Хм. То есть дело всё-таки в перчатке?.. — неуверенно уточнил он, продолжая пялиться в стол.

Блядь.

Ло растерянно заморгал и усиленно уставился примерно туда же.

У них как-то не повелось обсуждать… то, что между ними. Они не обсуждали это, и всё тут. Встретиться, составить план, вволю подраться и наброситься друг на друга на адреналине — стало привычным. Ожидаемым. А если на каком-то этапе всё слегка шло по пизде — ну, Ло чем-нибудь слегка задевало по его же собственной глупости или Дрейк зачем-нибудь трансформировался, — то ещё проще. Ругались на тупые темы «внимательного долбоёба» и «тупого динозавра» и всё равно набрасывались, только раны заново перевязывать приходилось. А потом как-то раз Дрейк буднично трансформировался ради самой тривиальной цели, а пока нёс Ло в зелёных лапах через стоявшую на пути необоснованно широкую реку, Ло от факта, что лапы холодные, успел позабыть, что вообще происходит и куда они идут. Так он потерял последний покой на тему рук и динозавра, и сам уже забыл, надо ли что-то ещё обсуждать.

Вот динозавр — очень, очень важный вопрос. Вся эта холодящая кожу чешуя, такая инородная и ощущающаяся совсем не так, как человеческие ладони Дрейка? А недавно тот вообще начал частично превращаться и снихуя регенерировать… ну вот почему, почему нельзя об этом поговорить?

— Ладно, неважно, — будто смущённый, голос Дрейка отвлёк от дурацких мыслей. Ло поднял глаза и нахмурился. Не нашелся, что сказать. Нахмурился ещё сильнее.

Что за день такой сегодня? А, ну да, Ло же сам притащил их в эту таинственную пустую жопу Северного моря. Верно.

А вообще… Не то чтобы он не понимал, что с их образом жизни глупо строить далеко идущие планы. Но по всему выходило, что Дрейку и сам Ло, и таскаться с ним, и вообще всё нравится, как бы недолго это «всё» ни продлилось в итоге. Едва ли он сильно удивит Дрейка, выдав любую хуйню.

Ну правда, что он теряет?

— А неважно потому, что когда мы закончим, твои руки всё равно окажутся на мне? Или по какой-то другой причине? — почти невинно уточнил он. Даже ухмылка откуда-то взялась.

— Господи, ты и правда сейчас сидел и думал о моих руках?.. — покачал головой Дрейк, но тоже слабо улыбнулся.

— Да, и раньше, у дыры, тоже. А пока плёлся сюда по очень, очень скучным коридорам — особенно. Но что в этом такого? Ты свои руки вообще видел? 

— Допустим. Другой вопрос, что такого в них видишь ты, — наконец посмотрел на него Дрейк.

Что-то с этим взглядом было не так. Ло даже слегка подавился слюной. От удивления. 

Ладно.

— Ну, — осторожно начал он, упорно не давая себе покраснеть, — они... сильные и горячие? А когда ты динозавр — большие и холодные. Я не имею в виду, что у тебя маленькие руки, когда ты не динозавр, если что. Но они меньше. Да.

Дрейк, казалось, слегка растерялся и почему-то снова смутился.

— При чём тут вечно мой динозавр?..

— Вот! Ты опять это сказал! — не удержался Ло. — «Мой динозавр»! Будто он не одно целое с тобой, а сам по себе! — но быстро опомнился: — Извини.

И поник. Нет, Ло хотел узнать, конечно хотел узнать больше о сраном фрукте Дрейка. Но они это уже проходили. И, возможно, Ло уже почти не мог вспомнить, когда Дрейк в последний раз напряженно пыхтел, а сейчас тот и так был подозрительно к этому близок. Почему-то «непыхтение» показалось важнее даже научного интереса.

Может, это называлось идти на уступки.

— Просто пойдём в левый коридор, — глядя на что угодно, кроме Дрейка, махнул он рукой и поднялся. — Тут этой базы уже даже в теории много остаться не может.

— Ага, — глухо отозвался Дрейк и послушно поплёлся следом.

* * *

Последний коридор на них обрушился. Даже непонятно было, сработал какой-то механизм или от старости. Дверь в хранилище виднелась впереди, но что-то подсказывало, что ничего их там не ждёт, и манила она слабо.

Так что, аккуратно увернувшись от валунов и балок, они просто осели рядом на пол. В новом слое пылищи, на которую Ло наверняка вот-вот начнёт жаловаться.

— Я смотрю, ты вошёл во вкус, Дрейк-я. Сначала недостаточная для руки дыра в стене, потом тоннель едва ли с тебя высотой. И вот, теперь мы тут. Скажу «в катакомбе», но про себя решу, что тебе сегодня просто нравятся необоснованно узкие пространства и ты хотел поделиться со мной такой радостью.

Хм. Ну, почти легко отделался. Видимо то, что именно Ло их сюда притащил, хоть как-то спасало ситуацию.

— Может, мне уже некоторое время нравятся необоснованно узкие пространства и делиться с тобой радостью, — не сдержался он.

— Блядь. Ты просто пользуешься тем, что я так устал. Вот ты даже не попытался.

— Ты же держишь меня за остроумие, точно. Извини. Отчего ты так устал, кстати? Я думал, твой путь был очень, очень скучным.

— Да. Я жутко устаю от скуки. Обычно у меня есть книги, важные планы или хотя бы ты.

— Чтобы пялиться.

— Да, — легко согласился Ло и вздохнул. — Именно для этого.

— Я и не спрашивал, — Дрейк немного помолчал. — Знаешь... — начал было он, но снова замолк и посмотрел вокруг.

Пыль осела, камни улеглись, и тут правда было как-то спокойно. Особенно с этим вот приятным пониманием, что и сам он, и Ло хотят тут сидеть, потому что на разнос завала вокруг и ёбаной двери понадобится от силы минута. 

Подумав раньше о том, что «задолжал» Ло, Дрейк не смог перестать и, пройдя еще часть уединённого пути в как-то по-новому мечущихся мыслях невольно снова вспомнил проклятый смятый хвостом ящик с людьми. И впервые осознал, что… правда не был виноват в их смерти. Вспомнились все детали дела, за шоком ускользнувшие во время разбирательства — с изоляцией обшивки, расположением и видимостью помещений, всей последовательностью событий того дня… ему просто неоткуда было знать, что они там.

И много оставалось такого, закопанного Дрейком в себе куда глубже, чем под плотной динозавровой шкурой, куда дальше в прошлом, чем в не по возрасту тощем теле с Миньона… 

— Конечно, знаю, но давай всё-таки уточним, о чём ты — чтобы я точно оценил свою осведомлённость, — всё-таки протянул Ло, устав ждать, пока он продолжит.

Дрейк улыбнулся. Иногда Ло говорил будто рефлекторно: сказать что-то, лишь бы обозначить, что он вообще-то здесь. Будто Дрейк может забыть, хотя только из-за него и сидит в какой-то «катакомбе». Будто может забыть о нём в любой другой ситуации. Эта привычка Ло прочно сидела в ряду тех, которые глупо хотелось как-то сгладить — чаще всего поцелуями, бесконтрольно переходящими в укусы от злобы, что Ло вообще так думает. Обычно поцелуев с укусами выходило пополам. Мозгом Дрейк действительно понимал, что у Ло это получалось против воли… как, пожалуй, и Ло понимал, что кусает Дрейк в моменты, когда лишается своей.

И не делало ли это всё на удивление правильным. Каким-то образом именно Ло помог ему себя принять. Ло — со всеми его заёбами, жуткими привычками и этими вечными подъёбками, бившими Дрейка по живому, но ровно до того момента, пока не дошло, что подъёбывает Ло в основном себя самого. И как от этого осознания не захотелось влезть и привычно всё раскурочить, сбежать от него подальше, как от любой прошлой проблемы, а появилось что-то вроде… сочувствия? 

И правда, если теперь он считает проблемы Ло отчасти своими, то едва ли сможет его чем-то так уж разочаровать.

— Я контролирую, что делаю, когда динозавр. — Да, признание далось на удивление легко.

Ло резко выпрямил спину и комично на него уставился. Стоп, а он какого разговора ожидал?

— Что? Как? А стены?! — вскричал он.

— Ну, они красиво разлетаются, — ухмыльнулся Дрейк, — и не смотри так, ты разнёс ту дыру с особым пристрастием.

— Ты так на неё смотрел, я заревновал.

— Что?

— Что? Тянул к какой-то дыре руку, я не смог сдержаться. — Ло как-то удивлённо поморгал, смутился, а потом устроился обратно на неудобные камни и всплеснул руками: — Немыслимо! Контролирует динозавра. Я разочарован.

— Ого, и чем же?

— Всё тебе расскажи.

Какой же он иногда странный.

— Ну, тогда можешь рассказать ещё про мои «большие горячие» руки, — рискнул Дрейк.

Ло прищурился.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тут нахваливал твоё тело? Прямо здесь. Ты серьёзно? 

— Почему бы и нет.

— С чего бы мне это делать?

— Ну, — Дрейк потёр подбородок, — можно не прямо здесь, но если ты скажешь, что тебе нравится, то это может... помочь.

— Помочь. — Ло тупо вперил в него взгляд. А потом всё-таки завёлся: — Не буду я тебе помогать, хватит с меня на сегодня! Жался-жался про фрукт, не мог, что ли, сразу сказать? А сколько раз отмазывался, что «случайно», — он, казалось, начал мысленно считать разы и рассвирепел ещё больше, — а сам ухмылялся там под своей зелёной рожей, просто издевался надо мной! Я думал, может, тебе в динозавре плохо, ты иногда так стыдился чего-то, разве что хвост двухметровый не поджимал.

Хотя кто тут ещё странный, если тирады Ло действуют на Дрейка успокаивающе?

— Ну, я и правда не очень-то ладил с собой-динозавром, — вставил он тихо, заставляя Ло замереть. — Пока не встретил тебя, — решил всё-таки добавить Дрейк смущённо.

— Меня? Я какой-то освежающе «не зелёный»? — уточнил Ло, и тоже смутился.

— Точно не зелёный, — улыбнулся он. — Мне просто… было не по себе всё разносить.

Ло задумался.

— А, в этом смысле. Пожалуй, иногда и правда слишком разрушительно, — рассудительно заключил он. А потом посмотрел какими-то нездорово горящими глазами: — Но разве не круто? Даже взрывчатка не нужна! Всегда всё с собой, большая зелёная машина для убийств.

— Убийства тоже не то чтобы для всех успокаивающая вещь, — серьёзно посмотрел в ответ Дрейк. Как-то странно кольнула эта «взрывчатка».

— Да уж, — легко согласился Ло, но от темы, наоборот, расслабился и закрыл глаза. Вот уж действительно: кого что успокаивает. — Хорошо, что я хирург и пират, и вопросы морали меня волнуют мало.

— Верно. Но мне не о чем волноваться? — всё-таки решил удостовериться он.

— Я тебя даже для научных целей безвредно не вскрываю, — слабо огрызнулся Ло.

— И правда. Какая чуткость.

Они ещё немного посидели молча под камнями, думая каждый о своём. Теперь Дрейку, впрочем, казалось, что иногда не о настолько уж разных вещах они и думают. В чём-то привыкли друг к другу за эти месяцы. Не то чтобы он был особо опытен в продолжительных… отношениях.

Через какое-то время Ло опять выпрямился.

— Разнеси завал.

— Почему я? — беззлобно уточнил Дрейк.

— Я устал. Мне лень думать, что на место чего переставлять. Нет настроения для загадок. Да и сама дверь выглядит как хуйня полная.

Дрейк вздохнул. Ну, раз он устал.

— Ладно.

* * *

— Пожалуй, всё обернулось не так уж и скучно, — заключил Дрейк, волоча небольшую, но очень тяжелую коробку.

— О, в тебе проснулся дух приключений, когда мы не смогли разнести дверь, Дрейк-я? Откуда ты вообще знал ответ на сраную загадку для детей? — Серьёзно, она была про зелёные полоски. По памяти, что ли? — Я вообще пошутил про загадки. Ебанизм какой-то, кто ещё делает такие замки?

— Скучающие отшельники неизвестного века, у которых в хранилищах трагически развалившиеся в труху книги и таинственная коробка? — устало улыбнулся ему Дрейк.

И чего он попросил Дрейка завал разгребать? От третьего слоя мусора уже ничего не отмыть, мог же аккуратно разнести сам. Это всё Дрейк, даже в катакомбе с ним было уютно. Сидел весь такой высокий и крепкий, улыбался, про динозавра рассказал. Заразил тягой к разрушениям. Никакого изящества. Никакого вкуса. Еще и загадка эта, вот Ло не знал ответ и ушёл бы ни с чем, а Дрейк опять что-то знал, чего он не знает. И сколько ещё вот такого?

Ещё и динозавра своего всё-таки контролирует. А Ло, может, собирался с тем заговор устроить, хотел попросить дать себя осмотреть и пощупать. Попросить дать штаны себе подобрать, в конце концов. 

Как это всё утомительно.

— Ну, теперь мы на свободе и даже с таинственной коробкой. Если она будет нашёптывать тебе всякое обо мне — не верь, — решил для порядка понудеть он.

— И к коробке ревновать будешь? Я польщён, — отозвался Дрейк. 

— Захочу — и буду, — с вызовом заявил Ло. И на всякий случай добавил: — Я домой.

Дрейк на последнее слово сделал уж совсем странное лицо. Эта его новообретённая мимика и дурацкие улыбки.

— С чего мне-то её забирать, она тяжёлая.

Ло моргнул. Это он ноет так?

— Не хочешь — так и быть, потащили ко мне. А хорошо попросишь, можешь и сам оставаться.

— Ага. «Попросишь».

Ло закатил глаза. И они честно поплелись сначала до лодки, а потом и до убежища на соседнем острове. Из-за соседства хранилище, собственно, и нашлось. 

Дрейк опять не сдержался:

— А тебе коробка, конечно, будет шептать всё только по делу.

— Да. Мы с ней подружимся и будем сплетничать о твоей хитрой зелёной роже.

— Ну-ну.

* * *

Ло велел бросить коробку перед входом, бескомпромиссно заорал: «Я в ванную!» — и скрылся в её направлении. Спать хотелось дико, но если Дрейк уснёт где угодно в доме в таком виде, то легко после этого не отделается. Да, заходить внутрь и вовсе было плохой идеей.

Глупо, но он исправно бродил снаружи туда-сюда. Вот оно, разливающееся по венам превосходство древних зоанов. Внушение всем первобытных страхов. Вот этим он по жизни и занимается. Но и бесить Ло из-за такой хуйни правда не хотелось.

Ло и так имел склонность изматывать себя: что тренировками, что познаниями нового, что всякими унылыми вылазками. И даже когда выдавались более оживлённые дни — использование фрукта требовало много энергии и концентрации. 

Иногда он будто совсем не отдыхал, ещё и голову забивать любил до полного истощения.

Надо просто переодеться и приготовить что-нибудь, несильно осыпаясь пылью, а потом тактично промолчать, когда его срубит. При условии, что Дрейка самого не срубит раньше.

* * *

Дрейк приготовил ему рагу. И Ло, наконец достаточно отмывшись и выйдя из ванны, так залип на картину умиротворенно спящего него над тарелкой, что даже не сразу понял, что из-за трёхслойной пыли в рыжих волосах придурка теперь всю кухню оттирать. Ладно, назло тот никогда не мусорил. 

Он аккуратно разбудил Дрейка и отправил отмываться, поел и повалился на кровать. И проспал, казалось, не меньше суток. Проснулся в одиночестве, хотя по смятой простыне выходило, что Дрейк недавно встал. Рассудил, что вставать и проверять, ушёл ли, ему лень. А всё-таки встав через ещё какое-то время, добрался до кухни, где Дрейк нашёлся чинно пьющим чай за столом с газетой в руках и делающим вид, что не замечает его. Да, совсем не пялится исподтишка довольно на наконец выспавшуюся рожу Ло и не разглядывает задравшуюся футболку. Точно.

В чём-то они, пожалуй, правда привыкли друг к другу: только проснувшимся Ло, мягко говоря, бывал не в духе для разговора. Но разглядывать-то разве запретишь. Он сделал кофе, опёрся о стойку и уставился в стену напротив.

Хотелось привычно убедить себя, что остался Дрейк всего лишь потому, что тоже слишком устал — уснул же лицом в стол. Вот только оглядываясь на вчерашний день, оглядываясь на всё, что происходило нынче в жизни и очень даже буквально оглядываясь на нынешнее убежище, убедить себя у Ло не получалось.

«Если ты скажешь, что тебе нравится, то это может... помочь», — сказал вчера Дрейк, а Ло за прочими открытиями и не ответил толком.

Что ему нравилось...

То, что с Дрейком в постели всегда было слишком жарко и тесно, а его невозможные, широко расставленные длинные пальцы обхватывали ровно идеальное количество кожи. То, как эти пальцы всегда оставляли синяки. Как Дрейк отчаянно хотел сжать, вдавить, а позже вдолбить Ло в любую поверхность — это сносило крышу, полностью лишало воли. Нравилось потом видеть следы: на бёдрах, скулах, везде — следы этого желания. Нравилось, что Дрейк знал, как Ло хочет быть именно здесь, под ним, под этими пальцами, когда всё остальное неважно. Всего остального не существует. Нравилось, как если Ло ещё чудом мог думать под придавливающим телом и обжигающими руками, то его уносило губами, зубами и этими хриплыми низкими стонами, которые вырывались у Дрейка с каждым движением, с каждым толчком. Кончал Ло всегда до постыдного быстро, и едва ли это волновало, ведь кончив, они целовались... Стоило ли добавлять, что это нравилось тоже.

Куда там, это всё было абсолютно, пиздецки, невыносимо охуенно. Казалось, что как только Дрейк кладёт горячую ладонь ему на бедро, весь мир переворачивается, ухает в другую реальность, а Ло натягивает струной, заставляет сходить с ума в нескончаемом потоке того, что составляет Дрейка, тонуть в нём, задыхаться.

Но сказать хоть часть этого, глядя ему прямо в глаза?.. Ло не мог решить, обидно ли ему, что то, как отзывалось тело, показывало недостаточно, хоть это и звучало глупо даже в собственной голове. 

Верно. «В собственной голове». 

Наверное, как бы кожа ни плавилась под прикосновениями, как бы громко он ни стонал об этом вслух... Может, Дрейк и правда не знал, как сильно его накрывает в процессе, мог только верить довольной ухмылке поутру и редким, саркастично протянутым уточнениям об охуенности произошедшего. 

Эта мысль была пугающе логичной. Вспоминалась каждая чуть ли не смущённая улыбка после, все мягкие, скромные, чуть ли не жалобные попытки Дрейка услышать подтверждение, что всё прошло хорошо. 

Блядь. Ну какое это «хорошо» — абсолютно недостаточное слово. 

Резко захотелось побиться головой о холодильник. И Ло вдруг понял, что тоже хотел бы. Хотел бы узнать, что именно заставляет губы Дрейка так обжигать, касаясь кожи, что наполняет его ладони таким огнём. Почему, когда Дрейк внутри, он и приятно растягивает его, и делает всё таким невыносимым — слишком насыщенным, слишком настоящим, до невозможного...

— Извини, Ло, но ты... в порядке?

— Да. — Он вдруг понял, что решителен, как никогда. Если более осознанное участие с его стороны поможет Дрейку меньше сомневаться, что Ло всё нравится, то стоило приступить немедля. А словами говорить, наверное, можно попробовать и позже. Да. Не всё сразу.

— Ладно, — удивлённо уставился и отложил газету Дрейк, — просто ты сначала покраснел так, что и я собрался ревновать к стенке, а потом пустился в какие-то душевные метания, — неуверенно улыбнулся он.

Нет, это просто невозможно. Лучше всё. И сразу.

— Так и было. Идём, ты просто обязан меня трахнуть. Возражения не принимаются.

* * *

Возражать Дрейк не планировал. Но за минуту пути до кровати и падения на неё, Ло, казалось, всё-таки растерял внезапный пыл.

— А ты сам в порядке, Дрейк-я? — явно менее уверенно, чем планировал, спросил он.

Что-то было успокаивающее и в привычно горячей под ладонью татуированной коже, и в том, что телом Ло сразу подался вперёд, с вызовом упёрся боком ему в руку. Но этот его взгляд был чем-то новым, пугал и притягивал одновременно. Будто обычно Ло смотрел на него, а теперь куда-то глубже. Это полностью обезоруживало. Куда там, обычно, стоило им оказаться в таком положении, Ло уже пинал его, требовал поторапливаться, бессвязно угрожал, и всё это вкупе заполняло его, так, что невозможно становилось сдержаться — не оставить отметин, не сжать до синяков бледную кожу… 

Но сейчас Ло явно задумал что-то новое, непредсказуемое и оттого заставляющее Дрейка замереть где-то между напряжённым звоном собственного сердца в ушах и сладким предвкушением одновременно. 

— Пожалуй, да. Но спасибо, что спросил, — осторожно ответил Дрейк и склонился к самому уху, наслаждаясь прошедшей в ответ по телу Ло дрожью. — С чего мне быть не в порядке?

К его удивлению, тот ответил и на это:

— Ну, то, что ты говорил, когда мы сидели под завалом. О разрушениях, убийствах. Я... волновался.

Дрейк отстранился и моргнул. Ему сейчас не померещилось?

— И правда есть о чём тревожиться: заметил за всеми вчерашними ужасами, — тепло улыбнулся он. — Хвалишь моё тело, волнуешься за меня, что же будет дальше? 

Ло покраснел, но всё-таки закатил глаза. 

— Я волнуюсь не настолько, чтобы ты сейчас останавливался. Наоборот, надо изучить, в порядке ли ты, более детально. Я весь внимание и готов оказать посильную помощь, — Ло сильнее толкнулся боком в ладонь.

— Ага. Помощь.

— Ой, заткнись. — И добавил: — Укуси меня.

— Нет, — подумав, решил Дрейк.

— Что? Сказал говорить, что мне нравится, чтобы не…

Ах вот к чему он.

* * *

Дрейк просто наклонился и поцеловал его в ключицу. Медленно, нежно, как-то заворожённо провёл губами по косточке, легонько засосал. Так же приложился к шее, мучительно надолго застыв, прижимаясь к точке, где бился пульс. Стало как-то по-новому, по-особенному жарко: не хватать воздуха, места. Может, для загнанно бьющегося сердца. Может, потому что Дрейк совсем уж прижал к кровати в этом доме своим длинным телом. Может, из-за всего сразу. Глаза сами собой закрылись, и Ло откинулся на подушку. 

Дрейк двинулся вниз, неспешно пересчитал поцелуями торчащие рёбра и надолго застыл, творя что-то совсем неприличное с его животом.

— Н-не то чтобы я жаловался…

— М-м-м?

— Но я так усну.

— Конечно, сразу вижу по твоей раскрасневшейся коже. И явно вот тут чувствую, что ты всё больше... засыпаешь. — «Вот тут» Дрейк решил подчеркнуть, положив руку на его член поверх и без того слишком тесных штанов.

— П-придурок. 

— Кто бы говорил, опять тебя из джинс выдирать — тяну время, как могу.

— Ах, вот что ты делаешь, я уж думал ты х-хочешь меня съесть.

— Обязательно. В другой раз. 

— Очень б-боюсь. Знаешь, если что, у меня и другие джинсы есть. Точно были...

Дрейк только тихо рассмеялся.

— Нет уж, нацепил их зачем-то дома — терпи.

Конечно, придурок всё напиздел. Много чего там сдирать с тощих ног, да и сложно ли, после стольких действительно порванных вещей. И ещё эта мысль, добавленная к обычным прикосновениям, поцелуям и — наконец-то, хоть и слабым, — укусам; мысль, что Дрейку нравится, как краснеет его кожа, как Ло бесконтрольно дёргается, зачастую попадая куда придётся выпирающими костями. Но и выпирающие кости нравятся Дрейку как-то особо. Оказывается. Может, вся эта хуйня с озвучиванием и правда того стоит. Не то чтобы Ло в итоге хоть что-нибудь озвучил. Он резко раскрыл глаза и уставился на Дрейка:

— Почему я только теперь узнаю, что как-то там интересно краснею? 

Дрейк, к сожалению, в ответ на это решил остановиться, как раз стянув с него джинсы и собравшись переходить к понятной и простой части. Конечно, надо было спросить именно сейчас, блядь. И от вида Дрейка сейчас точно вышло бы не покраснеть ещё больше.

— И в каких обстоятельствах мне надо о таком рассказывать? — ухмыльнулся он, отстранившись и сев на пятки.

— В любых, — уверенно решил Ло. — Но, так и быть, можно потом, давай уже, — и для ясности подался навстречу.

— Ты правда зацепился за это «говорить, что нравится», я погляжу. 

— Просто подумал, что это хорошая идея. Да. Так и было. Давай ты уже продолжишь.

— Что именно? — Дрейк медленно провёл ладонью по раскрасневшейся груди. — Гладить тебя моими большими горячими руками? — спустился ниже к бедру, цепляя большим пальцем косточку над ним, где у Ло осталось неровное белое пятно, всегда чем-то приковывающее его внимание, — Может, вот здесь? Шептать тебе на ухо, какой ты красивый? — Тут Ло невольно задрожал, но отвести взгляд всё равно не смог. — Кусать тебя за торчащие кости, лизать твою бледную шею... Или могу, не знаю, поцеловать тебя. Если достаточно хорошо попросишь, — издеваться Дрейк закончил с абсолютно идиотской улыбкой. Но продолжал водить ладонью по распластанному горящему телу, смотреть этим глупым, невозможным взглядом, обжигающим даже больше, чем все озвученные предложения.

Боже.

— Я осознал свою ошибку, Дрейк-я. Мне так стыдно, что я т-тебя прервал. Пожалуйста, продолжай то, что ты делал до моего глупого вопроса. 

— Ну не знаю… — продолжал улыбаться Дрейк.

— Пожалуйста, блядь.

Что-то в раскрасневшемся, смущённом его виде, а может, отчаяние в голосе все-таки возымело эффект, и Дрейк послушно придвинулся обратно и обхватил его худую задницу.

— Так и быть, в этот раз можешь не говорить, что именно мне следует делать дальше.

— Спасибо. Но потом обязательно меня поцелуй, — тоже по-идиотски улыбнулся Ло. И почти изобразив, что спохватился, добавил, ещё раз: — П-пожалуйста.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Дрейк всё-таки сорвался. И вся реальность Ло разрушилась, потерялась: за привычным, но новым жаром ладоней, за тем, как глубоко входили в кости укусы, как засосы метили вскрытую душу, а для сердца в груди совсем кончилось место. За тем, как всё тонуло в их с Дрейком стонах, в тихих всхлипах и уверенных, сильных, но тоже по-новому нежных толчках Дрейка внутрь, и, крича и кончая сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде, Ло нашёл себя в новых «охуенно» и «сладко».

* * *

Он поставил на тумбочку у кровати дымящуюся чашку кофе. От такого Ло пришлось перестать притворяться спящим и уставиться на неё.

— Так нечестно.

— Я решил, что ты так и собираешься весь день пялиться, как я хожу туда-сюда, пока я не вижу.

— Ну, я вчера устал. Или когда там. Позавчера. А теперь ранен. Мне нужен здоровый сон и что-то успокаивающее перед глазами. — Ло пересел в изголовье и взял кофе очень «раненой» рукой. — Спасибо.

— Ага, — смущённо отозвался Дрейк, всё-таки оторвал взгляд от собственноручно искусанной накануне кожи и уставился в окно, у которого стоял. Живописный край скалы, одинокое деревце. Умиротворяюще.

— Знаешь, вообще я возмущён, — вдруг сказал Ло.

— Чем же?

— Ты, глядя мне прямо в глаза, сказал, что случайно трансформировался и разнёс моё прошлое убежище. Как вошёл — так сразу и разнёс. Красиво разъебал все стены взмахом хвоста, чтобы не искать несущую, не иначе, и все, все мои ценные книги...

— О да, как будто ты будешь хранить вот так ценные книги.

— Неважно. Все мои ценные... вещи. Красиво съехали со скалы!

— То есть, твои шмотки.

— Тебе не понять. Я их так долго подбирал. — На это Ло нахмурился чему-то своему. Кажется, в тот сезон у него была коллекция каких-то шарфов.

— Извини. Это было так жестоко с моей стороны, — без намёка на зазрения совести отозвался Дрейк. Ну что? Шарфы мешали разглядывать ключицы. — Но ты не так уж и жаловался. И мне было совестно — я же помог с новым.

Это и правда вышло случайно. Он как вошёл, как подумал, что вот в этом, где освещены только кресло и кабинет-операционная, закрытом тесном ящике с единственным окном под потолком Ло и сидит обычно совсем один... Не сдержался, в общем. А потом проследил, чтобы новое «убежище» было светлее. Просторнее. Уютнее, в конце концов. И сам покладисто натаскал материалы — под предлогом, что динозавром проще.

— Помог, — нехотя согласился Ло, отрывая от воспоминаний. — Но теперь это дом какой-то, блядь, только занавесок не хватает и цветка в горшочке, а я, знаешь ли, привык к чему-то попроще. Из любой хуйни и сам могу собрать себе убежище. — Хоть и казался недовольным, Ло только сильнее прижал подаренную до кучи чашку с фиолетовыми чешуйками и отпил ещё кофе.

— Тут вид получше, — миролюбиво предложил Дрейк.

— Через окно в половину стены.

— Ну, это солнечная сторона. Как раз погода хорошая.

Ло только и уставился.

— Ужас какой, ещё и в сторонах разбирается. Это динозавровое гнездовое чутьё? Ещё скажи, что надо выйти позагорать.

— Нет, это лишнее. Там красиво, но холодно. Да и бледность тебе идёт, а ходить сейчас не стоит.

— И что же там такое красивое? — прищурился Ло, не давая сменить тему.

— Ну вон, — неопределённо махнул рукой Дрейк, — дерево, например.

— А оно зелёное или красное? — совсем уж тупо ухмыльнулся Ло.

Вот как будто Дрейк знает что-то о деревьях, чтобы напиздеть и его удивить.

— Неважно, — нехотя заключил он. — Красивое дерево.

— Мог хотя бы попытаться угадать. — Ло допил, аккуратно лёг обратно и закрыл глаза. — Куплю красные джинсы просто чтобы тебя подоставать.

— Смотри, а то вдруг они мне очень быстро надоедят.

— Непременно. Куплю сразу про запас, и поуже, — мечтательно прошептал он и разлёгся поудобнее. — Иди уже сюда. А то вдруг я опять усну.

Хватало того, что он знает Ло.

— Как скажешь.


End file.
